


Finish Line

by prettyinterestingcompany



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinterestingcompany/pseuds/prettyinterestingcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the last runners in a marathon but determined to at least beat each other AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> No Metas, No Danger, Just good old fashioned fluff.

“Go Caitlin!” It was in the distance but it was distinctly the voice of one Cisco Ramon from just beyond the finish line. 

Caitlin Snow was exhausted. 

It had been all Barry Allen’s fault really. The RN was an avid marathon runner whose unflinching optimism and positive attitude really made Caitlin believe in the whole “endorphins” thing. One day seemingly out of nowhere, Barry had looked at Caitlin when they were doing the rounds.

“I think we should arrange a charity run.” Caitlin looked up from Hannah, the little girl that was getting her cast off. Barry, however, was not looking at Hannah’s adorable big eyes staring up at her doctor or listening to the lisp caused by Hannah’s missing teeth as she chattered on about her ballet recital. Barry was looking across the hall at Jeremy’s room, a boy who had recently been paralyzed from the waist down. Jeremy was sleeping currently but Barry’s attention was on the wheelchair in the corner of the room. 

“Barry.”

“Please Caitlin.” It was hard to say no. Jeremy had been a very active child before his accident and Barry had become very close to the boy. Caitlin sighed. 

“Of course, Barry.”

It took a couple weeks to get the run organized and Jeremy willing to participate. Barry was determined to prove to Jeremy that just because he had lost the use of his legs, he could still be just as active as he was. Barry planned to run behind Jeremy’s wheelchair pushing him towards the finish line. It was a great idea to lift the spirits of a beloved patient and generate some revenue for the children’s wing of the hospital. 

However, that’s when it all went wrong. 

“Cait!” Cisco Ramon ambushed her as Caitlin was signing out for the day. He held the sign up sheet in his hand, a ridiculously unhealthy energy drink in the other. “Why don’t I see your name on this sheet?”

“Because I didn’t put it there?” Cisco was following her as she gathered up her bag and jacket. 

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t run?”

“I don’t either but I’ll still be showing up come Saturday morning bright and early with my short shorts and knee high athletic socks.”

“That’s an image.”

“A very handsome one I presume.”

“Sure Cisco.” Suddenly, he was in front of Caitlin blocking her exit. 

“Seriously though. Barry’s gonna be all mopey if you don’t go.”

“I was planning on going but I wasn’t going to run.”

“Come on, Cait. It’s for charity.” He fixed her with his most pathetic eyes. Caitlin found herself thinking about Jeremy. She grabbed the sign up sheet from Cisco. 

“Fine. I’ll run in the damn charity run.” 

Thus returning to her current predicament. At the start of the run, Barry had taken off with Jeremy who was whooping loudly for everyone followed by Cisco who had indeed followed through on his threat of short shorts and knee highs, leaving Caitlin to run on her own. 

Now Caitlin was not out of shape by any means of the word but it had been a substantial amount of time since she had been running. 

This meant that Caitlin was in absolute last place. It was actually sad to look around and see how far back she was. Everyone had packed up and gone home. The only people who were still around where Cisco, Barry and Iris who had come by after work to cheer on her boyfriend and one of her best friends. They obviously had not let them tear down the finish line yet expecting Caitlin to come in any minute now. Keeping up the finish line for the last runner. 

She could see them in the distance once she mopped the ridiculous amount of sweat from her brow. Cisco was jumping up and down with all the boundless energy he had, Barry and Iris were waving in large arcs so she could see they hadn’t given up on her. It was very sweet but it didn’t stop the aching in her legs or throbbing headache. She thought again about just walking to the finish line. 

It was at that moment a slow moving blue object passed her on her right. 

It took a second for Caitlin’s brain to supplement what had happened. Another runner. Somebody else was as bad at this as Caitlin was. 

He was an athletic build but older than Caitlin and her friends. He was wearing blue running shorts and a gray spandex shirt as well as the silliest sports goggles Caitlin had ever seen. It was at this moment that the other runner looked back at Caitlin and Caitlin swore the man smirked at her. It was then that Caitlin noticed his eyes. 

They were a startlingly blue. So blue that every other feature of his face seemed to melt away. The color of a clear sky and a robin’s egg. 

He was going to win. That man was going to beat her. They were the last two runners left and he was going to cross the finish line far before she made it there. And he knew it. Caitlin started to run a little bit faster. Her breathing evened and she ignored the pain in her legs to catch up to blue eyes. 

She actually gained on the runner and starting passing him. He looked up to see her and she doesn’t know what possessed her to do it but she winked at him. 

He looked confused for a split second before seeming to understand the gesture. He too put on some speed and the two of them were running neck and neck. They both seemed to be struggling but too stubborn to give in. The finish line got closer and closer. 

“I’m...not...going...to...be...last.” The man’s voice was velvety but breathy as he labored to get the words out. Something ignited in Caitlin. 

“Eat...my...dust...blue...eyes.” The man smiled and again laid on the speed. So did Caitlin. 

Finally, the finish line was about ten feet away and the two were neck and neck. 

“Here she comes!” Caitlin could see Cisco pointing. Barry was squinting at the man beside her. 

“Is that Dr. Wells?” With that they both crossed the finish line and promptly collapsed on the ground. 

“I...hope...you’re...gracious in your defeat.” The man, Dr. Wells, as Barry had identified him, took a deep breath from beside her. Caitlin laughed. 

“I...smoked...you.” A honeyed chuckle sounded. A hand suddenly appeared. 

“Dr. Harrison Wells, cardiology.” Caitlin took the offered hand. It was large and rough. 

“Dr. Caitlin Snow, pediatrics.” 

“Pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

Suddenly, Caitlin was being helped up by Iris as Barry, Cisco and a strange girl helped Dr. Wells off the ground. 

“You okay, Dad?” The strange girl smiled at Dr. Wells as he adjusted his stupid sports goggles. Caitlin wished he would just take them off so she could see his eyes more clearly. 

“I’m fine, Jesse. Just a bit winded from beating Dr. Snow here.” Caitlin snorted. This captured Dr. Wells attention. “Anything to say Dr. Snow?” He was smirking. It looked good on him. 

“I’m fairly certain I was at least two feet ahead of you.”

“Possibly you’re thinking of how far ahead of you I was.”

They were getting closer to each other. Caitlin worried about how she smelled. 

“I guess we’ll have to settle this some way or another. I’m thinking a friendly game of darts. Possibly followed by a drink.” The offer from Dr. Wells came with a bright smile as sweat dripped from his forehead. Finally, he removed the sport goggles from his face and Caitlin was greeted by the full sight of his eyes. 

“I think that’s only fair.” 

“Okay, you two. Stop flirting and get some water in you.” Cisco popped up in between the two holding water bottles.

“Thanks Cisco.” Caitlin graciously took a bottle as did Dr. Wells. They kept their eyes on each other as they drank. Iris came up behind Cisco with a gleam in her eyes. 

“And on that note we’re gonna head out. Caitlin see if you can catch a ride with the nice man here. We’ll see you later.” With that Iris dragged her boyfriend and Cisco out of range. 

“Oh come on. I want to see what happens. Bye Caitlin!”

“See you Dr. Wells.” Barry piped up from beside Cisco.

“Bye Cisco.” She wiggled her fingers at the retreating figures and turned back to Dr. Wells.

“Have a good day, Mr. Allen.” Dr. Wells didn’t seem to be watching the retreating figures at all. His blue eyes still on Caitlin. The two stared at each other. Jesse cleared her throat from beside her dad. 

“Well, I’m gonna call Wally and see if he can come pick me up.” The two adults were temporarily pulled out of their own little world to remember there was still someone staring at them. Caitlin waved the pair away.

“Oh no! I’ll catch a cab. You two can go.” Jesse smiled at Caitlin in the way that one smiles at a cute puppy who can’t jump onto the second step. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Dad.” With a smirk at her dad (which looked eerily similar to the one Harrison flashed) Jesse left leaving the two alone in the park. It took a couple seconds but Harrison was the first one to break the silence. 

“So about that drink?”


End file.
